Bucket o' Bolts
by RiverToForever
Summary: Sometime being alone gets tiring, Tsuna just found ways to combat that loneliness. Robots were just an added bonus. AU
Summery: Sometime being alone gets tiring, Tsuna just found ways to combat that loneliness. Robots were just an added bonus.

* * *

 **(5)**

As longas Tsuna could remember he'd been alone. It wasn't that his mother didn't love or pay attention to him – she did... But she was never, never _there_ pushing him to aspire to do more and nothing for him to aspire for only a figure – one of many he'd come to know – in his life. His father however was a different story; stranger at best drunkard at worst.

...

His first encounter with something that piqued his curiosity was in the bookstore, or library as his mother called it (It's called a _library_ Tsu-kun~) that she frequented. His mother claimed that the large place was full of magical things, Tsuna wrinkled his nose at that as all he saw of the large building was a rather stern looking lady behind a desk giving him the evil eye, what seemed like a thousand shelves and hardly any children (that he was somewhat thankful for.) Oh and the place had a strange oak smell and in an odd sort of way it was comforting.

Tsuna toddled along legs much too short when compared to his mothers strides stopping for minutes at a time to pause and re-tie pitiful bows on his shoes large florescent jacket covering his heels when he squatted down. His mother never paying notice to the widening gap between them mind focused on finding something to occupy her time and not let her mind wonder on where her 'Dear Husband' was employed somewhere across the globe.

Eyes searching the shelves Nana sighed, fingers idly trailing over the spines as she sought and sought for something, anything for her to break away from life even if it was for just a small while. Reaching up, she twirled a strand of her hair, mouth pulling into a grimace at the rough grainy feeling. Nothing in life so far had gone her way; there was no happy family, no loving husband and even she was falling apart at the seams. Nana wondered when everything would brighten up and if she would ever see her happy ending. Huffing she let her hand fall back to the books footfalls just a tad bit more forceful. She needed something to pull her away from reality now, lest she yank out her hair in frustration. Her young child abandoned in her search.

Nose scrunched Tsuna looked around a small pout present from his struggle large eyes trailing down the aisle of shelves where his mother last was. Tears welling in his eyes, he scrambled forward head swivelling in every direction for any sign of his mother. Nervousness filled his stomach as he looked and looked for his mother's head dropping to cradle against his chest after turning down several several shelves. Falling to the ground Tsuna hugged his knees fighting to keep his tears at bay. Crying wouldn't make it any better; it never did. They were times when he doubted that his mother truly loved him, of course she showed him attention, but only when she remembered him his mother never hit him, but she never showed any kind of pride at having him as her child. Dam breaking Tsuna wailed tears streaming down his cheeks slowly dripping onto his shirt. Sobbing Tsuna felt an all to familiar emotion curl around him as he realized it wasn't just him to blame; disappointment. His mother forgot him _again._

Face smothered against his arms Tsuna blinked rapidly to stop the waterworks. If his mother was just going to leave him to his own devices he would show her that he would be just fine! Springing up, he tore down the shelves looming high above his head, wiping the stray tears with his already damp arms miraculously never colliding with anything during his mad dash to _somewhere._ Perhaps little Tsuna would have a moment of not crashing?

That was soon revealed never to be as he dashed smack-dab into an oak shelf. Stumbling back woozy and sniffling Tsuna let out a whimper. Why was there a shelf in the middle of a room? He was in the library right.

He was really starting to dislike the looming monstrosities his mother got her entertainment from.

Tending to his forehead Tsuna looked for any defining factor to show him which section he was in. After wandering aimlessly it became apparent that there were none. Ambling around, he noticed several differences from the normal pristine shelves that littered the building. The ones surrounding were ancient colour peeling cobwebs glinting from their chosen crevices. It seemed more like a dungeon at every new discovery than any modern architecture. The oak forming them sagged as if time itself sped up to cause ruin their lowest levels were on their way to becoming dregs.

Eyes downcast a slow realization occurred the shelves were like him forgotten in a once glorious home. So instead of feeling fear of the ever creeping shadows or fleeing from each ones tower like height and dreary appearance, he stayed sitting against the cold wood a blindly reached for one of the many treasures his new haven held.

The book-if it could even be called that- was without a doubt old, as old as the lady that gave him the evil eye if not more so. Its leather cool on his fingers was curled and peeling away to reveal the yellowing paper underneath. He traced it with a hesitant fingers, afraid it may just crumple apart in his hands. The paper was coarse and rough from age ink fading at the edges other words, completely illegible, but to him it was beautiful. Flipping the book open he took in everything he could understand with a new hunger. Page after page he sucked at all that it offered pausing at the many strange machines it contained, for the first time in a very long while Tsuna felt happy and of all things that brought that happiness it was because of a book hidden away.

Tsuna didn't know how much time had passed before he registered his mothers frantic cries for her son. Maybe she really did care? Eyes bright he hopped to his feet book laid gently against the shelf and then quickly sprinted off getting a few shelves down he paused tossing nervous glances over his shoulder. His mother wouldn't mind, would she? Tsuna was quite sure she wouldn't, but he never could be too certain. Inching back, he gently grabbed his precious cargo and stuck it under his jacket he hoped his mother wouldn't mind; the library most certainly wouldn't with the way they treated it.

Trotting to the open (cared for he thought bitterly) aisle, he caught his mothers marching figure out of the corner of his eye. "Mother! I'm here! Tsu-kun is over here!" he yelled loudly earning more than a disgruntled look from the mean lady behind the desk. He was starting to think she didn't like him very much... Oh well that was her problem.

His mother, hearing his cry traipsed over to him, wrapping him into her arms wailing, sadness made a permanent crevice in his heart, she only noticed him when it was time to go, but that was okay at the least it showed she cared even if it was select. Wrapping his small arm around her shoulders, he cuddled into her embrace, letting her warmth spread through him. "Oh Tsu-kun my little Tsu-kun! Where did you run off to? Mama was so worried she had lost you! Don't stray from me again, you nearly gave mama a heart attack." his mother rambled picking him up to cradle against her chest, hands rubbing his back quickly striding out of the library and to their home. Books forgotten for later.

Maybe Nana wouldn't have her happy ending soon, but that was okay her son needed her and that would hold her for years to come. After all what makes a mother happier than her children needing her?

Tsuna would cradle his own cargo on their way back home, thoughts wandering to the interesting drawing encased in its leather. This would not be the only book he slipped from his haven.

* * *

 **(8)**

Stepping into his room (his mother considered it more of a pigsty) he nudged stray gadgets out of his path. Blinking Tsuna cast glances between his newest contraption and the hydraulic littered mess he called his quarters.

"Now just where am I supposed to place you?" Tsuna murmured to himself breezing through the clutter and eyeing the few untouched niches in his abode.

Humming, he decided on a small opening in his bookcase looking very much out of place when compared to its shelf-mates. Books were never good view makers. Stepping back Tsuna stared at his new gizmo with pride it was small, barely larger than his hand, but it was one of the first projects that didn't explode so it was an achievement. It metal gleamed in the spare rays that reached his room and he wondered if he should switch the small thing on before quickly choosing against it; there was no need to possibly destroy it.

Breaking his gaze Tsuna maneuvered to the only unblemished section of his home, an old desk with a small stack of books a single sketchbook and forgotten homework. Everything he created was put into motion there.

He had made it himself just a few months ago (real choppy job it was then too.) after his mother chided on the frequent modification to her table and 'work space'- all were courtesy of his young brilliant ideas,

... Okay, so maybe, possibly they weren't – most definitely- the most safe contraptions, but they most certainly _were_ works of genius. The scathing look his mother sent his gizmos said the exact opposite.

Needless to say young Tsuna worked around the small deterrence and made his own little workshop (legs unbalanced, and body hazardous all on its own).

This was all besides the point, he was a genius and he would prove it. Tomorrow would be the most important in his small life; talent shows only happened once a year after all!

He took it all back today was absolutely horrid. Clenching the few intact gadgets he had left Tsuna slipped in and hurtled up the stairs as if fire licked at his heels, his mothers 'Welcome home Tsu-kun!' never sinking into his ears burning shame and stinging frustration occupying him fully.

Slamming the door behind him, he glowered at the mess littering his floor like it was the stray parts' fault the day had gone through hell. His resident tormentors cranked up the level of torture to an all too high eleven. Tsuna felt springs and cogs pop out of place than he heard them. The students jeered and heckled at his every action, but that was nothing new having them yank and destroy his personal belongings: normal, being called dame and stupid all in a day's work, what was new physical and verbal attacks against his one true defining factor.

He should have suspected it would happen, but him being Dame-Tsuna, too stupid and far too naïve to see past the positive scenarios but did no such thing.

Sleep was fitful and plagued with shattered wood dented parts and red-ringed eyes. Tsuna didn't want to witness any of it again.

... Unfortunately (or fortunately) Sawada Tsunayoshi solemnly got his wishes granted.

Eyes wide he looked at the damage he caused to his room; a hurricane could only make it worse by ripping off his roof. Hell, there was a _hole_ in his wall! Granted, it was hardly larger than his fist but still... There was a _hole in his wall_. Even more, he was the one that caused it that thought settling in his mind Tsuna quickly turned to glare at the fist that caused said damage.

"Why can't you do this to people? Instead of y'know killing my wall." Lord, he was going crazy yelling at his hand. Then quickly he paled because Hibari was a force to be reckoned with and being a regular punching bag he had a first class seat to the massacres.

Facing his previously spotless room (his mother was wrong about his room dammit! It was _clean_.) he took in the altercations. His desk was now broken in three different places, his books were, well they could still be read at least trinkets and tools spread over his floor- and oh, there was one in his wall; Damage two: Wall zero- his robots... Had seen better days. Also there was still holes in his wall!

In short, his mother was going to _kill_ him. This day was just going to be _fabulous_.

Finally dragging himself away from the bed and onto the floor he yelped. The floor just attacked him!

Then he promptly felt stupid it was just one of his newer contraptions. Lifting it to eye level, he studied it before sticking it in the pocket of his uniform. He didn't care if he was considered lazy for just today; rushing to put on a new uniform would guarantee him a one-way trip to the hospital due to the one and-hopefully- only Demon of Namimori. He had self-preservation skills they may only work when he did something stupid, but he had them thank you very much.

Tsuna sat in class nursing a bruised cheek and possibly cracked left ribs. (Who was he kidding his left rib cage was most likely broken). Let it be known Hibari Kyouya was not good at playing. Lunch had just arrived and the normally tormentor filled room was quiet and Tsuna couldn't be more grateful for it. Sneaking a hand into his pocket, he wrestled the small figure out and onto his desk. There wasn't much he could do with it, but fiddle and tweak the few ball joints he could grab with his nails. This one when compared to his other creations was still simple, but it was one of the first he made that _moved_ it was limited nothing more than a quick swinging motion done by the players it was based off.

Its creation was from a glimpse of the resident baseball team Tsuna rarely watched sports the main perpetrators for such believed he would only bring misfortune if he stepped within six meters of the field so besides P.E .Tsuna had no chance of going near it.

So he replicated it or was attempting to replicate it.

"It's missing something." someone said from above him and in true fashion, he screamed flailed and moments later were on the floor rubbing his bottom.

"Aha, sorry didn't mean to scare you, uh..." Looking up through his bangs Tsuna internally wept it just had to be the class star Yamamoto Takeshi.

Presenting a grimace more than smile Tsuna replied curtly, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna."

He wasn't trying to be mean really Tsuna just wanted to keep collateral damage to a minimum that was all. So being connected to the tall student was an indisputable NO.

His classmate was oblivious to Tsuna's plight- though to be fair, most were- and prattled on. "If it swings like that why don't you give it a bat? Or is it from a different type of game? Can I try it, or make one."

Tsuna after actually hearing the boy talk is both very amused and sad to say Takeshi may be an actual real life muscle head, if not he was teasing the line. "Yes, it is from a game, and yes, it from baseball. I have not had time to make a bat yet," after when Tsuna processes Takeshi's last question does his voice reach new heights. "And for the love of god _no you may not try it out!"_

Okay, so maybe Tsuna feels just a smidgen horrible- no, it's more like he kicked a puppy when it was down- at the dejected face his much taller classmate makes. So with a grumble and bubbling disappointment Tsuna tells him, "... You can have this one though if it makes you feel better, but just keep in mind it's not fin-"

Before he finishes Takeshi's hand is outstretched grabbing, and then yanking sprinting off to god knows where with a spanking new prize, and loud, "Thank you, Tsuna!" following his wake.

Throughout the rest of the day Tsuna is indignation to Takeshi's prodding and despite whatever anyone says he did not smile at the note on his desk, Takeshi trying his best to be quiet as he messes with the impromptu gift, nor the new company at lunch for his is still disgruntled at the- hesitantly- allowed snatching of his genius.

The cycle of Takeshi trailing after him repeats for weeks and slowly Tsuna is left to his bidding when the baseball star is with him and in a way while still loud is pleasant.

At the age of eight Sawada Tsunayoshi introduces his first friend to his mother and is still debating on whether this is a good turn of events.

Takeshi is still loud and his smiles are less plastic so Tsuna counts it as a win.

* * *

 **(9)**

Barely any time is given before their troop expands. Though this expansion is very questionable and the pseudo-hell starts because of Takeshi. Almost everything starts with Takeshi actually.

Tsuna is sitting in his little nook of a desk and working on something new when Takeshi casual mentions what could potentially mean more deaths in Namimori. "Why haven't you ever tried making weapons, Tsuna? I'm sure they would be awesome. Or you could make Hibari some to make his job easier."

There are times Tsuna thinks that Takeshi is much too naïve for this world, and other times he wonders if Takeshi is somehow the doom bringer of humanity. Rigid in his seat Tsuna faced his friend in abject horror as Takeshi waxed all the good it would bring.

This was it Takeshi officially had some screws loose

"How in the world would this _help Namimori?!_ Hibari is already dangerous there is _no reason_ to spread my genius to weapons, Takeshi!"

Takeshi languid as ever laughed and circled an arm around him none of it calmed Tsuna's nerves. He had a very _dreadful_ feeling about this conversation.

Lo and behold, there was the demon of Namimori in all his imposing glory that no child should have. Somewhere inside himself Tsuna felt something die. He _so_ blamed Takeshi.

"For disruption of the peace and illegitimate practices I will bite you to death."

Tsuna in all his life had never run so quick or dragged something so larger in his terror Takeshi was not helping in the least. "But Hibari we haven't started to make weapons yet we're still in the planning stages of the game."

Takeshi was going to be the death of them, because by god Tsuna was dragging Takeshi down with him, that or he was going to disown him as a friend. Both choices at that very moment were appealing.

It was very dumb of him to try an outrun Hibari, Takeshi still oblivious to Tsuna's fear did not help at all and instead had one-sided conversations with the prefect that was _trying to kill them._ Takeshi's last comment made dread well up in his stomach too.

"If Tsuna makes weapons you can protect the peace in Namimori better," This was the comment that delayed the beat down for a terse, "Herbivores come to the Disciplinary Committee after school."

And really Tsuna knew he deserved the whack to the back of his head for thinking they were getting off Scot-free.

Somewhere in his incapacitated form on the ground Tsuna hoped Takeshi got them to class on time.

He does. Eventually and it wasn't all too bad until he seals a deal with the devil. "I'm glad Hibari liked my advice. Aren't you Tsuna? Now it won't be just us in the game anymore." Maybe, just maybe, his friend was the Anti-Christ and it was not Hibari after all.

Tsuna fidgets in his seat incessantly hands wringing his shirt until there are noticeable creases at the hem unlike him his companion is all smiles even as he faces the door to hell eyes bright and teeth gleaming he loops an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and pulls him into a warm side. Tsuna would have felt comfort in it had Hibari not waltz in at that very moment, eyes slits and snarl at the ready, and for not the first time in his life Tsuna felt cornered.

Their superior glares down at them and then brings his gaze to Takeshi and all but barks out orders. "Baseball Herbivore explain,"

It takes Tsuna just fractions of a second to remember what Takeshi has done to damn them both.

"Ah, right Hibari, Tsuna makes theses really cool gizmos and gadgets and such, and I told him that he should think of making some for you guys," Tsuna feels his soul slip from his body at the smirk the older male lets curl on his face it does not help in the least when Takeshi pushes him forward. "Just a couple weeks ago, he made me a new bat didn't you Tsuna."

He remembers doing that for Takeshi because he looked so morose over the shattering of his gear, remembers offering to make one, being yanked into a bone crushing hug and then almost all of his steel being exhausted to create Takeshi the sturdiest bat he could. He remembers Takeshi's smile and knows he will soon relate this to his first mistake.

Takeshi looks as proud as the cat that caught the canary and Tsuna doesn't want to define Hibari's expression.

He knows his fate is sealed when Hibari stalks his way to them grace of jaguar when he slowly, hands him one tonfa with a surprising gentleness this is also when Tsuna realizes that Hibari will kill him if he messes up. "One week Herbivore do not disappoint or I will bite you to death."

The threat is both said and unsaid from the "do not disappoint".

Hibari turns away and Tsuna has a suspicion this is the prefects way of bidding them adieu. Takeshi drags him out laughing and the metal feels heavy in his hands hesitantly Tsuna ghosts his fingers over what could potentially be a murder weapon and ideas spark in his mind. He wishes he had his supplies and somewhere quiet. He has work to do.

The week given to make adjustments and attachments are achingly slow and a painstaking process Tsuna would have dropped dead multiple days if not for Takeshi propping him against a warm side and handing out his own ideas, though many are more silly than possible but he calm his frazzled nerves.

The design itself is the same, the material is decided to be titanium if he can get his hands on some if not the entirety will be made from carbon-fibre. He knows both decisions are absolutely damning for both students and criminals in Namimori, but he was commissioned to do well and by God he would use the best material he could get.

They start by visiting a man Tsuna met just two years after sneaking his first book the man is not Japanese and his name is Simon. Tsuna encountered after his first run to a nearby junk yard for supplies Tsuna mistook him for a guard and whacked his knee with a two by four he does not go down, instead he chuckles and in heavily accented Japanese says, "K'd if ya want good materi'ls don' use somthin' with rust."

Tsuna has no clue what the burly man says until minutes later and he slowly gazes down at his chosen metal and grimaces. There are cracks and slivers after slivers of rust coating it the man is right this piece is no good.

The large mans calls again easier to understand, but no less a challenge. "If ya want metal follo' me." Tsuna knows the whole stranger danger motto taught by adults, but the man seems to know what he doing and so Tsuna follows.

He leads Tsuna to a large junk pile, all the metal practically new and starts rummaging. "Name's Sim'n k'd. Yours?"

Tsuna stares and then answers "Tsuna, sir,"

After the introduction the man tells Tsuna more about himself and which metal is good, or bad as well as offering where his forgery is. Tsuna thinks he's found somewhere to learn. He is right.

Takeshi and he arrive at something that looks like an unearthed bunker and Tsuna feels home. Simon's calls his greeting when he sees them and motions them forward free hand wiping sweat from his brow and this is when business starts.

Tsuna tells him about his commission (Read: Forced) project Simon pats him on the back and offers his congratulations, after Tsuna asks him for help on milling the commissioned item with Simon asking for dimensions and this is how much of the conversation goes until Tsuna asks if he has any spare titanium. The titanium he expects a flat no but he is proven wrong when Simon grabs them by the shoulder and nudges them towards the back of live-in-forge with a cheery,"Leave it t' me boys!"

Tsuna thinks it went well, Takeshi is still confused.

Friday starts out well and then quickly goes downhill. It starts with him and Takeshi trudging up to the Disciplinary Office and ends with the both of them curled on the floor in pain. Tsuna's from the abrupt jab to his stomach and Takeshi tossed from trying to shield the smaller male. Hibari is oddly transfixed and there is dread in his stomach again. "Perhaps Herbivores aren't so useless." With the same gentleness before he drops the second tonfa onto Tsuna's stomach and leaves with a smirk. "Remember one week Herbivore,"

Tsuna groans at the added weight and feels as if he's just unleashed the Sin of Wraith.

Tsuna and Takeshi by relation become errand boys for the Disciplinary Committee this does not stop the beating they receive but they are less hostile and Tsuna considers it a relationship in progress. He also decides that yes Takeshi is indeed the Anti-Christ.

Takeshi learns to be more cautious though this lesson is soon shed to the wind.

* * *

 **(9)**

Tsuna is still nine when he becomes acquaintances with someone new.

Months have passed and it is now winter and Takeshi is sick Hibari is more irritable than usual and Tsuna just wants to be in his bed comfy and warm. His mornings have changed as well. There is now a pair running every morning a boy and a girl/ siblings perhaps he thinks. They are both wearing Namimiori's uniform so Tsuna warns them every morning not to be late. He receives a shining smile and boisterous yell from the girl and boy receptively.

This becomes a habitual occurrence and soon he is looking forward to it every morning and offers his name on one occasion Tsuna is not sure they heard him. The day after the boy stops or rather he jogs in place and punches the air yelling. "It's extremely nice to meet you Sawada my name is Sasagawa Ryohei and this is my extreme little sister, Kyoko!" Ryohei gives an award winning smile white hair mussed from running while stands behind him face flushed from running her orange hair styled and held down by clips. Tsuna thinks they are nice from his first meeting and tells them the habitual don't be late.

They dash off Kyoko is trailing just slightly behind her more energetic brother Tsuna, laughs slightly, eyes warm an oddly not feeling the cold nip his skin. He wants to talk to them again.

Tsuna finally sees them both in school weeks later as he scrambles away from Hibari's newest conquest, he still feels horrible at what he has created but better them than him. Takeshi is just barely returning crippled by a cold and Tsuna had just finished dragging him to the nurse to rest.

When he notices Ryohei it is a rather exuberant welcome he receives the older man waves his hands and from where Tsuna is standing Ryohei looks like he's trying to fly with how fast his arms are moving even Kyoko is covering her mouth so as to not laugh. The scene strangely makes him feel welcomed.

Days pass and the Sasagawa siblings are slowly integrated into Tsuna's little gathering. They are a welcomed noise with Kyoko's soft giggles at all their antics and Ryohei is a steady wall for the group insistent and judge free. Kyouya is around more often and over time he becomes less threatening, but no less violent Tsuna thinks it's because of them. He gets a tonfa to the head. This never fails for Ryohei to start an internal brawl with a yell of, "Let's all extremely fight!" Takeshi and Kyoko just hang back torn between laughing or fretting in Kyoko's case.

Tsuna now has two constant companions in the school and Kyoko quickly climbs the rings of the social circle which inadvertently brings Kurokawa Hana.

Kurokawa is snarky and probably the smartest out of all of them, but she brings a casual sarcasm that allows more than just a few bouts of laughter. She has an odd habit of comparing all of them to monkey's which without fail sets Hibari off though how she gets away unscathed shall forever be a mystery to him. The name calling and catty comments are what Tsuna considers her way of showing affection.

His group is now a reasonable size and Tsuna wonders if it will grow.

* * *

 **(10)**

Gokudera Hayato in Tsuna's very fine opinion is extremely volatile.

Lord, have mercy on his soul when Hibari goes to collect his soul. It will _not_ be pretty. Gokudera only damns himself further by using _explosives. Explosives_ on Hibari's territory. The boy does not stop and Tsuna is debating if he's crazy or just really _really_ stupid. It could be both at this point really Tsuna wouldn't know the difference if it hit him in the face.

The school is now filled with antagonism on an hourly level and Tsuna is to the point of ripping out his hair Takeshi does not help at all. "Tsuna. Tsuna, hey Tsuna-"

" _Yes Takeshi?"_

"Why don't invite Gokudera into our group he looks like could use some positivity."

Tsuna looks from Takeshi and then to their classmate and then back to Takeshi he has to agree. Gokudera may be volatile, but so is Hibari and he calmed down even if it is just slight (this is a complete lie and he knows this but it's whimsical thinking).

This is how plan T.A.G: Trap A Gokudera begins.

In hindsight sending Hana as reconnaissance is by far the worst idea he's ever had. The near yelling matches that result from them however are _so_ worth it. This is also one of the reasons he thinks Gokudera will be a good addition; Hana will finally be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone! He pointedly ignores when Hana has to be restrained by Ryohei.

She is a lady after all and he will not get in between what she believes is a good choice of actions. He does however hope Ryohei lives through the rage filled mouthful he will receive as they all travel home.

And if he makes a tactical retreat from both Hana's scorching glare and Ryohei turning to him for help well he hope Takeshi won't rat him out. He is sorely proven wrong.

Kyoko and Ryohei have their own roles in this botched plan. Ryohei is in a way the one around him the most and this offers the rest of the group to tag along and see how everything will work out. Needless to say there are multiple threats, invitations to the boxing club and Tsuna bashing his head into any spare walls. Both Takeshi and Kyoko he decides are sadists.

Hibari is as usual no help in the friend category and instead attack them on sight claiming they are crowding. Even when there is just two of them and _two is not a crowd_. He makes the mistake of saying this only once to the prefect and will regret it for the rest of his life.

The plan only takes a week to be put into full effect and one more for their classmate to crack. Tsuna and Takeshi are the ones that officially invite him into their group with him physically attacking Takeshi with his explosives and despite his better judgment Tsuna steps in between the scuffle and drags them both away from death waiting to happen- this includes yanking and throwing the lit explosive in Gokudera's mouth with a -manly- cry.

After Hayato is completely integrated with full blown word wars between him and Hana most of them about how she calls them -mostly Tsuna- Monkey's. The reactions from the rest of the group sans Hibari enjoy their interactions fondly until an explosive is lit and Hana waves around her shoe like a crazy person this is of course when he retreats.

There is no shame.

Hayato is still hesitant with handing out affection and Tsuna seems to be the one he latches onto. The group is rowdier with Hayato as a new fixture and despite their difference Hana and Hayato are generally crouched over some type of book or problem and debating on the various ways it can be solved. Other times they team up against the rest of the group and chastise them on some of the increasingly ridiculous activities they come up with.

Tsuna wholly and completely blames Takeshi.

There are other advantages to having both Hana and Hayato behave civilly. The most important one besides, everyone being happy is that now both Takeshi and he have a tutor. During one of their sessions Tsuna learns that unlike him Takeshi is reasonably smart when he focuses and the only reason he does so poorly is because most time his thoughts are occupied by baseball.

The last part is no surprise to any of them.

Hibari is as expected, to the new member and give his customary greeting; knocking the poor student out.

Tsuna is really thinking about sitting the older teen down to talk about how _rude, it is to whack friends_ and then he wonders how to go about it with a person that use animal logic. A pack? Herd? Choices, choices.

He does eventually get to it, but they are much older then and Hibari still hits him when given the chance but he does not consider it crowding anymore. But this will be a goal achieved years in the future, so Tsuna is happy he stays around.

* * *

 **(15)**

Years pass before any altercations are made to their ragtag troop. All of them are now in high school with new hair-pulling problems fro assignments, teachers and Hibari- who has now branched his tyranny to the high school. All in all Tsuna feels as if he is still in the middle school only less gawky and feeling more in place.

There is no one he knows in his homeroom and Tsuna feels like the sacrificial lamb all over again, it is not something he looks forward to day after day.

Though there is good news from the breaks away from school considering that now Ryohei has enough members to qualify as an official club and Kyoko has surprisingly joined as the manager she claims it's to keep Ryohei from doing anything overly dangerous. Tsuna has no doubt that both are possibilities.

Takeshi has just recently picked up kendo with his dad, Tsuyoshi as his mentor. Tsuna thinks it is more than good for him to have something than baseball on his mind all the time, it help that Takeshi has taken to carrying the wooden sword around with him twenty-four-seven. Helps with scaring off threats as Hibari is blood thirsty.

Speaking of Hibari he is well... still the same? Tsuna has learned that he has still not been graced to use his first name. A slip-up that will never happen again until given expressed permission considering it ended up with him in the hospital with Hibari stalking after him like a dog on blood. It is quite frankly fucking terrifying Tsuna also considers it the first day his impromptu training beings. He has never been more sore nor as knowledgeable of the body as he is now. He is still called a Herbivore with the occasional call of 'cub'. For what is a mystery.

Hana and Hayato have somewhat smoothed their differences and there spats are becoming less and less and Tsuna finds himself missing the chaotic interactions. Hana has shared her dream of being a lawyer and it finally fits as to why she was so intrigued with gathering information (Read: Blackmail) on both the student body and her own personal circle. It is also revealed that with the whip of a tongue she calls her own she can be exceedingly protective of what she calls hers. Tsuna has never witnessed anything more entertaining than Hana lashing out at Mochida Kensuke for his brash behaviour.

They all later learn after he is forcibly dragged down a dozen pegs the Mochida is not all bad. Brash and loud, but not bad.

Hayato is still volatile and can curse up a storm when provoked in both Japaneses and Italian- something Tsuna finds out only due to a classmate riling him up and breaking like a dam. After the large fiasco Tsuna pulls him aside for affection Hayato is still much too hesitant to give or receive and tells an origin story, he winds up crying by the end of it sounding like a beached baby whale as he burrows his head into Hayato's stomach. He learns multiple things that day; Hayato is able to play the piano and fantastically at that, he is willing to teach Tsuna Italian and most importantly that Hayato thinks of them as _family_. This sends him back into a blubbering mess. He loves the sound of calling them _family,_ clashingideals and all.

His Italian sounds botched at best and makes Hayato laugh, he considers it a win anyway.

Tsuna's first interaction with the soon to be new family members is at first with just one and they scare the hell out of him.

"Kufufufu, it seems as though a stray has found their way into my domain." There are two things that happen. Tsuna yelps in fear sounding much like a puppy that's caught its tail on fire and he near wacks both the speaker and himself with his wayward limbs.

This is also when he decides he will no longer do any kind of errand for the art club; Haru's begging be damned.

After this new law is set Tsuna scrambles away from the voice much like an upside down crab; unsightly and just a tad bit comical. He stops when he reaches the safety of the brick wall pointing at his assailant.

And stares.

The upperclassman before him is gripping his sides trying not to burst out laughing at seeing Tsuna's impersonation of a crab. Tsuna really can't find it within himself to be mad at the student; he looked much to care free.

He is soon back to cowering because the man is towering over him practically purring put his question. It makes him more than just a little unnerved.

"So then what is the lost lamb here for, other than to display his talent hmm?" Tsuna goes crimson from embarrassment and possibly from how close the other is but this is out of sheer discomfort. So he yells.

"I do _not_ need Hibari acting like a bloodhound again so kindly leave my person or I will yell assault!"

Hibari being a bloodhound is not a bluff, and to this day considered one of the strangest things he has ever witnessed. Hibari was terrifying and frankly, being stalked again is not on his bucket list nor does he want to know what happened to the person that caused Hibari to react like a guard dog. Being stuck in Hibari's office and interrogated was so not something he needed this week.

Apparently his well meaning threat was not taken into consideration as the man squished himself forward face leering down at him.

"Oh, so the Skylark will come here? Well, wouldn't that just be a _marvellous_ turn of events. Don't you think so little lamb?"

No, he did not think so. There was no need for a bloodbath so early in the morning.

"No that is the absolute worst possible thing that could happen," And the Tsuna thought and he stared at the man above him noticing the smirk curling on his features long blue hair falling over his shoulder and said. "Oh are you a masochist?" Tsuna thinks his assumption is reasonable, the man looks forward to seeing Hibari only crazy people and maso-

Wait. Did that make him a masochist too?

Damn.

The mans expression shatters and he is soon grabbing Tsuna's shoulders so tight his knuckles turn white. Belatedly Tsuna thinks he's hit a nerve.

"Now, now little lamb don't you know what making assumptions does?"

No, he does not, but he wisely stays mum.

He leans forward long hair tickling Tsuna face and his voice drops to a hiss. "It makes an ass out of you and me."

"So that's a no to being a masochist then?"

The student just glares down at him and Tsuna realizes that one is a deep navy blue and the other is a lot like the crimson that stains Hibari's tonfas after he notices the mans lips quirk up and no longer feels as though he's in immediate danger.

"I'll take that as a no then." Thank god Tsuna dodged a bullet there, if Hibari or anyone thought he was a masochist they'd put him through hell.

His assaulter laughs and Tsuna likes the sound it is deep, almost baritone and full of mirth. Strangely enough, he wants to hear it more.

"Tell me little lamb what is your name?"

This is the moment he knows this man is the newest member of his ragtag group. It is also at this time Tsuna prays no one gets killed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you are?" Tsuna doesn't even attempt to guess too much has happened and he still needs to get props for Haru. "Oh, and if it's not too much trouble could you steer me in the direction the Drama club leader is? The Arts department really needs supplies for their haunted house."

Tsuna swears he sees the man twitch before his composure returns flicking long blue hair over his shoulder and folding his arms. "Well," he purred stalking away to a door near the entrance of the room. "Let's have a chat about those props of yours."

Well Tsuna has royal flunked his first impression.

"Oh, and Mukuro is the name little lamb."

Tsuna wishes this meeting could have gone differently, he really really does.

The following negotiation has no banter or fleeting comments the Mukuro that sits across from him now is all seriousness and no play. It unnerves him how quickly the older student can change. Then again this was their first encounter.

Soon there is boxes upon boxed of props stacked in his arms and it makes them burn. He hoped Haru will be happy with the current bounty. Mukuro just whistles as he ushers Tsuna out and away and oddly is very touchy. Maybe he was like Takeshi?

He stops pales and nearly drops his cargo. He regrets ever comparing the two. Takeshi calling him a "little lamb" is very _very_ disturbing.

Haru as it turns out, is ecstatic about his loot and in her ecstasy whacks him with her one more 'harmful' items. Today's just so happened to be a hammer. Waking up with a headache and a distinctly shaped bruise on his forehead is not the way to go through life.

It hurts. Extremely so.

Hayato's face, however, makes it worth all the pain. If a camel could do a spit-take Tsuna imagines it would look like the enraged man at his side. And as usual Takeshi adds fuel to the metaphorical fire.

"So you lost then? That's too bad this could have been your first victory."

Tsuna can't wait until his mother relinquishes the ban on his robotics again. Revenge will finally be his. In all honesty Takeshi will probably just thinks it's some sort of gift.

Once he is out of the infirmary and meets Hibari on his way back to class the prefect does exactly what Tsuna said he would do. Turn into a damn bloodhound. He is somewhat torn in trying to track down Mukuro and warn him, watch how it all unfolds, or run away screaming and crying.

He settles on all three. This ends with him on the hallway floor Hibari crouching over him patting him down. Tsuna's soul is slowly slipping out of his body. Today is so not his day.

"Damn Pineapple-Herbivore." Is all he hears before the weight is off his back and his soul returns.

Tsuna knew this was going to happen. Does anyone listen to him? No, why would that happen?

He stomps his way to class squawking when he slips and falls a pout forming on his face. Mukuro so deserves whatever Hibari does to him.

The next morning said man is leaning against the class entrance's door frame Tsuna questions how Mukuro is not at all freaked out at the ogling Tsuna's fellow classmates are bestowing upon him. He regrets this almost instantly.

"Oh is the small lamb jealous." Tsuna was done with everyone.

"Mukuro, kindly remove yourself from my person." He was being nice, so the least the man could do was oblige him. And why was he so touchy?

"No I think I'll stay you are rather warm Tsunayoshi." The creep practically draped himself over Tsuna like he was the mans personal blanket.

What he does next is what any other person in his position would do; he yells. "Takeshi! There is a stranger coming on to me! Save me!"

It both works and does not. Takeshi comes but he just smiles and says. "Oh, you've made a new friend, it's wonderful to meet you. Please take care of him."

Tsuna stares up at him in horror pleading with his eyes to save him. Takeshi pats his head and waltzes away. "Get along now!"

There would be murde-

"Now where was I? Oh, right Tsunayoshi, we really should get to know each other better, after all a lamb shouldn't tread alone lest they be attacked."

Tsuna thinks he has already been attacked. Mukuro is officially the one and only person he wishes harm upon.

Their interactions get worse and increasingly more often. Hayato throttles their newest family member and Kyouya bites him. Literally.

And no matter what anyone said Tsuna did not smile.

Hana surprisingly gets along with Tsuna personal leech. That was also literal _latched_ on to him and _wouldn't let go_. Tsuna had never hit someone so hard in his life. It was satisfying in the strangest way.

Ryohei challenges Mukuro to a fight when they first meet and Tsuna thinks he might just be magical considering a trident appeared out of nowhere. This is also the day he gets revenge and possibly on Hibari's 'Do-not-kill-list' since he made Mukuro his official sparing partner.

He never meets Kyoko and this is actually revealed to be a good thing. She will never see any of her friends be physically harassed.

When he is fully integrated into the group Tsuna officially dubs him as a masochist. To him it is the only logical reason the student comes back and drapes himself over Tsuna like he owns him.

Tsuna half hopes there will be no more people like Mukuro. Hibari is already bad Mukuro made him worse. Tsuna does not need any more 'accidental' marks on his skin courtesy of the blue haired menace.

He will also never admit to braiding Mukuro's hair.

* * *

 **(17)**

Life now is sluggish and is nothing less of a humdrum.

Tsuna does not see his group of friends as often all of them have different careers in mind and that affects the classes they take. It is lonely without them and Tsuna wonders if he will go back to being alone.

It's not a far fetched idea this kind of thing happens to everyone at least once in their life. His just happens to be now, he'll just have to adjust.

His mother does not think so, she instead takes to fussing over him and continuing to believe that it's just that time. Everyone is figuring out their niche in life, she says. Everything will fall back into place after that there was no reason to be such a defeatist she says.

Him a defeatist? The idea, surprisingly doesn't bug him as much probably should.

Maybe his mother is right though? He plans to go into robotic engineering that doesn't mean he won't see everyone again. At least he wants to believe such.

Most of his anxiety goes down the drain when Hayato and Takeshi literally take to bashing down his door when they come to check up on him. Tsuna both loves them and wants to strangle them for it. It is two in the damn morning and there was nothing better than sleep.

Hayato pales and all but falls to the floor when Tsuna looks at him. He was contemplating murder, but his face couldn't look that bad could it?

Hayato does become one with the floor, but not because of the reason Tsuna thinks he does. Tiredness has also eaten him out of any energy he normally has. Tsuna wonders if he should help him up onto the bed. Nah, he was tired and Takeshi was like a living furnace. He was comfortable right where he was.

This thought rapidly changes when Tsuna tries and fails to get up. Takeshi is heavy and he is being treated like a teddy bear. Except that stuffed animal is being chocked instead of hugged.

Takeshi will be his killer. Damn that means Hana has won their bet; Tsuna always believed it would be Hibari.

When his friend shifts and given enough room for Tsuna to move his neck, he bites the offending limb. Hard.

Takeshi does not even twitch merely retracts his arms. Tsuna has never felt more weak in his life.

Tsuna scans his floor Hayato is... somewhere in the clutter. He stares. Hayato somehow maneuvered himself into Tsuna's closet. It looks incredibly cramped. Tsuna wonders how many cricks and knots he will wake up with.

Chuckling lightly, he shuffles away from Takeshi and makes his way down stairs his mother is already up gentle smile on her face as she hums a made-up tune as she cooks. Tsuna salivates just a bit. His mother always was a phenomenal cook.

When he makes his plate, his mother gives him a knowing smile and he flushes. She was right.

"Mothers _do_ know best Tsu-kun. Now just tell mama which one piques your fancy, they all are rather nice."

What the heck does that mean?

"Uh mother what do you mean 'piques my fancy'?"

She giggles and winks going back to the stove. He is lost like he has never been before.

But back to his mother being right. She was like usual and now that he finally thinks most of the occupations his companions go into he can see them semi-often. The exceptions to this however are: Ryohei for somewhat obvious reasons, his best way to see him is to go to one of his matches. Kyouya wouldn't technically be hard to see its just there are still dents in their tentative relationship. Even if he was given the privilege of using his first name after their sit-down about Kyouya's unrelenting battery.

Tsuna did not walk away from that conversation unscathed and he is not too sure if Kyouya's demeanour around him is a good or bad thing yet.

Tsuna hopes that demeanour holds up when he joins the force. That and he hopes Kyouya will try to stay in touch with all of them.

His mother then says something about him being late and he launches out of his seat in surprise, he had completely forgotten about his job. And the fact that he now only had a little over half an hour to reach the hospital.

Time was such a nice thing, wasn't it.

His part-time job helped with the slow lurch that was his life. Not to mention the staff there reminded him of everyone from school with their quirks. The Head Nurse was especially someone he looked forward to seeing every morning. She wasn't given the nickname Dinosaur for nothing,

He just hoped he never ended up on the wrong side of her roar. Lord, have mercy on anyone that did not use proper grammar in front of her.

As he dashed headlong through the automatic doors, he waved to the new interns, poor kids didn't know what they were getting into. He was an intern himself just learning his rounds and not allowed in the maternity department. Says he's much too clumsy and queasy for him to work in that sector.

Instead, he is only allowed to loiter around the Casualty Department watching registered nurses cart away patients minutes after minutes, stay in the Discharge lounge where he again is only allowed to watch or the Pharmacy, and he is told every time to 'not touch anything'. All of the places he is banned from are completely his fault and the only real thing he is trusted to do is lead family to the right room of their loved one. Though on occasion his superior takes him to higher floors, most often the ICU and this is where he sneaks away now on breaks.

A coma patient has in some unfathomable way hooked his curiosity. His superior suggests dropping any interest Tsuna has in her. The man believes she will forever be stuck in a near-vegetative state

Tsuna pays no mind to his opinion, he goes back again and again visiting her every chance he gets. Something draws him to her. There are no other visitors to her room, only his breathing and rhythmic whir of the girls ventilator. The scene he sees day after day continues to break his heart,

Weeks later he brings flowers to her room. That is the same day he is told her name.

"Dokuro. Her name is Nagi Dokuro," is all his superior says, leaning against the wall hand flicking stray hair over his shoulder. "You really shouldn't have gotten so attached Tsuna, she's not going to wake up."

"I know. Just don't care, everyone needs someone even if they can't see or hear them." There are tears in the corners of his eyes and he realizes just how bad its gotten. "Even though she doesn't know me, I want the world to see that someone cares for her, that someone hopes she gets better."

His superior just sigh the clacking of his shoes a distant noise until he stops and hands holding a white camellia it joins all the others. Tsuna smiles, eyes crinkling.

Even after classes resume Tsuna never stops visiting. Neither do the flowers.

* * *

 **(22)**

Tsuna is past the legal age of an adult in Japan by two years and despite all of his worries life has actually been kind of nice. Bills will never cease to being the _other_ bane of his life, but hey that's life.

He still manages to get everyone to gather every couple of months to catch up. Hana has pursued a career in Law, a defense attorney to be exact. The arguments between Hayato and her now can not even hold a candle to the monthly feuds. When Hana has first brought up the topic of her first official case he had swooped her up in his arms and _gushed_. She now uses that moment as blackmail as often as she can.

Hayato with more than just their fair share of pushing and encouragement has taken up two jobs. The first is becoming a piano teacher and Tsuna absolutely loves being invited over to watch the older man's students learn it never fails to bring a dopey smile to his face. Tsuna thinks that Hayato would be an excellent father if he ever decided to marry or adopt.

Takeshi and Ryohei both compete for the same college both trying to best each other in their individual sport. He likes to think that Ryohei's exuberance is what attracted more members, the boxer's spirit really is contagious. Takeshi causes an even worse uproar with his side, both teams going head to head. Not on the field, put instead through grades and school wide events. Tsuna knocks them both over the head fondly they are both more troubles than they are worth, but he his proud of them all the same.

He always knew they were born to be leaders.

Kyoko majored in health care and is making her way to being a registered nurse. She applied at the hospital he worked part-time. He doesn't ask her to look up on Nagi when he can not. She already does on her own bringing her own flowers on occasion. In fact Kyoko is the one that tells him how Nagi is doing first. They already know how much she has affected him.

Kyouya is still a no nonsense man, but he is not as stiff as he once was it is an improvement miles wide. He still has unorthodox ways of showing his affection to others- and even then Tsuna's not too sure it's affection. Whenever he makes a visit down to the station he is satisfied to see more loyalty than fear in Kyouya's squad members. This does not mean in any way he has become soft. Tsuna would know he was hit across a hallway for that kind of comment.

Kyouya wouldn't let anyone near him in the infirmary. He still questions if that is a good or bad thing.

Mukuro gets more hands-y every time they all meet up. It is sadly now commonplace, and Tsuna just ignores the defending of his person from the only individual that seems to care: Hayato. Despite that Mukuro is just as flamboyant as he was in class and never really did drop calling him a 'little lamb' Tsuna thinks he gets a kick out Tsuna flushing pink from embarrassment when they're in public. Mukuro is a theatre major and has mentioned more than once that he is one of the main set and costume designers. And let it be known that every time he asks if Tsuna would like to see his costumes in person Kyouya is the one that rebukes him.

Tsuna would be grateful if Kyouya would stop trying to make (Read: Forcing) him to wear his corporal uniform. It swamps him and he looks ridiculous.

It does not help much because Mukuro lives _with_ him. Tsuna both loves the idea of someone living with him, but detest that he needs a roommate to help pay rent. Because in all honesty, Mukuro may act smooth or suave he is in actuality the most awkward person he knows. It is almost endearing.

Tsuna himself is majoring in robotics engineering and he finally found a place where he _belongs._ Not to say he doesn't belong with everyone else but he clicks with his peers like he never did before. The projects and tests help him entertain his ward easily.

His ward had come as a surprise really. The child- well Tsuna doesn't know if he is really a child but he assumes because he is so so very tiny- follows him to and from work and college. It is incredibly disconcerting. Where are his parents? A guardian? Why is he just roaming free stalking strangers?

Mukuro is the one that makes sense of the situation first. He is sprawled across their couch, hands covering his eyes, legs using Tsuna's lap as his personal pillow.

"He could be an orphan. Not too uncommon around these parts. He could just be looking for a place to hole up for a while."

Tsuna blanches. "He could get into to trouble! Or he could attacked or-"

Mukuro glares at him long and hard wisps of hair falling in his face. Tsuna shuts up. "I'm not saying it's smart, but when push comes to shove you do what you can to survive. Some get lucky... others don't. That's life, you know that."

He does, but that doesn't stop the angry pain in his chest or the pout on his face, even after Mukuro reaches up and pinches him whispering 'cute' under his breath. He gets punched in the arm.

Tsuna drags Mukuro into his ploy to help the boy find a stable income of food and shelter. He suggests they invite him into their apartment. Mukuro vehemently disagrees. He loses the argument.

After months of getting very horrible looks on both their ends the small boy introduces himself as Lambo fourteen years old and Tsuna thinks he is adorable. Mukuro was right the child is an orphan and Tsuna just wants to adopt him right then and there. Instead, after talking with for a total of four months they finally convince him to stay with them.

He replies, "Only for a bit. Peasants can do no harm to the great Lambo!"

Mukuro cuffs him over the head with a not so snarky. "Brat! Respect your elders."

His schedule and habits change with the newest addition. He has to remember to set one more plate for meals, buys clothes for his ward, brings Lambo to and from daycare, takes time away from work for home schooling. There is more noise in the small apartment and Tsuna can not wait till he introduces the small boy to everyone else.

It goes decent? Kyouya does not automatically attack the boy which is always good though Hayato looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Lambo refereed to Tsuna as 'Father'. This is a new development and it is only Tsuna he says this to, he thinks it is adorable. The brat knows it will get him anything he wants, especially grape candy.

Kyoko dotes on him just as much as Tsuna does and soon enough Kyoko has something new for him at every meeting. Hana does not go near Lambo as much as the others, but once she learns he is being home schooled, she brings books upon books for lessons and warns the child.

"Don't take the man caring for you lightly. And don't make me regret buying these for you brat."

Takeshi and Ryohei try and generally fail at teaching Lambo and kind of sport. Tsuna is certain that Takeshi has scared the boy with his monster throwing.

Besides all this though Lambo makes his days lighter. Tsuna finally has someone he can dote on and not be rebuffed for it.

Lambo is the youngest and he is doing something for everyone in their group now. His ward looks happier and healthier than ever and the sight of him running around with the other children when he goes to pick him up warms his heart. Lambo always looks so ecstatic about telling him about his friends Fuuta and I-pin. Tsuna wants to meet the pair that made his little boy so happy.

Tsuna wants to see everyone grow. He wants to experience everything as it comes in goes; good or bad. But right now he is content with how everything is. He has combated is loneliness, makes robots for a living and has chosen a family of his own.

* * *

 **First of all I want to apologize for any inconsistencies or anything I got wrong with the hospital. I am not a Medical student and I have never worked in a hospital so I want to apologize if I got anything wrong.**

 **This is something I've been working on and off with for some of the past year. I am both satisfied and not with the end result. Inspiration waxed and waned and I think a lot of you readers will be able to pick up on where. I wanted to write something cute and just focusing on friendship with a few wise crack comments, and I think I got some of that. Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **~ RiverToForever**


End file.
